


Acting Like Teenagers

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: Summer's Boys [12]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-21
Updated: 2009-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor K is prompted to settle issues in the Garage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acting Like Teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> Based on watching Ranger Red

 

"Ziggy!" Scott bellowed as he stormed out of his room.

"I didn't do it!" Ziggy shouted back from where he was leaning against Dillon's car, lemon sucker in his mouth.

"Did you do laundry yesterday?" Scott asked as he came down the stairs.

"Well, yeah, actually, that's something I did do," Ziggy said, pulling the sucker from his mouth.

"Did you separate the whites from the colors?" Scott asked, his voice switching from bellow to deadly calm as he approached.

"Of course I did, everybody knows that you can't…"

"Then why is MY laundry basket full of PINK?"

"Uh," Ziggy said, "I don't know?"

"Is there anything you're actually competent at, Ziggy? You can't wash clothes, you can't wash dishes, you don't sweep, mop, or clean up anything…life in the Garage is easy; everybody pitches in. You, like the walking accident you are, can't do even something as simple as laundry!"

"Whoa," Dillon said, head finally emerging from under the hood, "That's not true, Ziggy's got talent."

"Right, he's a con man, oh wait, he couldn't even do that right," Scott said.

Dillon crossed his arms, "You have no ground to stand on, Truman; just because Ziggy isn't good at some things doesn't mean he's totally incompetent."

Summer roared into the garage on her bike, breaking their concentration on each other, as they turned to look at her, she pulled off her helmet, "What now?" She asked, reading the situation quickly. It was a scene far too familiar these days, but at least Flynn was staying out of the way. Point in fact; the Blue Ranger was standing by his blender, a half-mixed smoothie forgotten as he stayed out of the line of fire.

"Ziggy's incompetent," Scott stated.

"Don't generalize," Dillon said, his tone dropping slightly.

"What did he do?" Summer asked, eyeing the Green Ranger, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but in the middle of yet another Dillon/Scott confrontation.

"This," Scott held up a sock that was rather pink.

"He left a red shirt in with your whites?" Summer guessed, "It happens. You and Flynn turned _my_ whites purple once, remember? Why are you so hard on Ziggy anyway?"

"It doesn't matter," Dr K interrupted as she came out of the Ranger Room. "This is why I was against Ranger Series Green being on the team. Ranger Yellow and Ranger Blue spend more time smoothing out arguments between you three than they do training. For the next seven days, Ranger Red and Ranger Green, you will be working _together._ Ranger Black, you will not interfere or accompany them unless it is a team mission. At the end of those seven days, Ranger Green and Ranger Black will switch. Ranger Black will work with Ranger Red and Ranger Green will work with Rangers Yellow and Blue. This is not a matter for debate or discussion." Her piece said, Dr K turned and walked back into the Ranger Room.

"Well, that's just great!" Scott said, glaring at Ziggy. "Rule number one, don't talk to me." He turned and began storming up the stairs.

Ziggy headed for the Ranger Room, "Dr K, he'll kill me, you can't be serious," he began as the doors open.

Summer looked at Flynn, "You take Scott," she said, "Dillon, can you calm Ziggy down after Dr K throws him out?"

"No problem," Dillon replied.

"Good. I need a shower before the next crisis comes up."


End file.
